Hidden Files of the Rebirth of Vongola!
by jodo6777
Summary: Omakes and funny snippets that wouldn't fit in Naruto: Rebirth Of Vongola. Accepting other people's work to put under this fanfic. Questions will be answered about the obscure parts of people's lives in the story. 1st chapter: Danzo's Secret Hobby.


**A/N: **This is a place where I dump all the humour parts that I can't fit in my main story, Naruto: Rebirth of Vongola! It didn't turn out to be as humorous as I thought it would be so to compensate, I wrote this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Reborn! All things belong to respective owners.

**Hidden Files of the Rebirth of Vongola!**

**File 1: ****Question: What did Danzo do before the meeting of the Varia?**

Danzo was what many considered to be a douche that gets turned on by war. That is not entirely true. Danzo was a douche, but he strived to avoid war by striking crippling blows to deter people from even thinking of war. That was ROOTS main goal. In a normal day, the 2000 ninja serving under him are usually either on S-class missions, or on some sort of Guard duty. This leaves Danzo, the director of this operation usually alone in his spacious base. Danzo sighed for the umpteenth time. He had one ace ROOT with Sarutobi at all times. Of course, Sarutobi knew all about ROOT, he let it go on because of the fact that they managed to save his life a couple times before. While he knows the ROOT is there for his protection, the ROOT is also there to secretly notify Danzo when Sarutobi uses his crystal ball. Danzo was calmly drinking his green tea waiting for Sarutobi to stop using said crystal ball. Once he got the all clear from his ROOT, he immediately set into action.

"Two hours until the meeting. Just enough time for me!" Danzo spoke to himself. He rushed around his office space, which was just as big as a giant throne room. He started running around said room and flipping hidden switches everywhere. Suddenly, a table flipped to the top from beneath the carpet along with six chairs. Hidden compartments opened up to reveal the contents: giant stuffed bears and rabbits. Danzo sighed happily. This was one of his hidden pleasures, to have a tea party with his childhood friends. When he was young, his dad gave him these giant bears and rabbits to make him feel less lonely, because of his lack of social skills. It didn't help when he said his hobbies were having tea parties. Danzo loves his tea. As he finished setting up everything, he began to pour his specialty tea, made from a mixture he made himself of his favourite brands from Suna, Kumo, and Konoha. It has been what, two days since his last tea party? It is getting so hard to kick back and enjoy himself. He worked his ass off to get ROOT approved! He DESERVES IT. The tea was poured out for everyone, as Danzo took his place, wearing an impeccable suit, the same one as Tuxedo Mask wears.

"So Mr. Hopkins, how is the tea?" Danzo asked the Rabbit on the far right. He paused.

Then he replied, "I know right? After all, I blended it myself. He continued to chit-chat with his stuffed animals while enjoying his tea for the next hour or so. A ROOT just finished a mission in early when he heard Danzo- sama laugh. He stiffened, as Danzo-sama NEVER laughs. So he charged into the room and gaped at what he saw and heard.

Why thank you Mr. Honeypot for the compliment, may I say you look quite dashing in your new suit…" Danzo said. (For the record, Danzo sows new clothes for his stuffies so they have something new to wear every once in a while at tea parties.) Danzo's eyes flashed red when he saw the horrified ROOT member. In a split second, The Root fell over, with several deep gashes spurting blood everywhere. The member died in an instant. Danzo almost cried when he saw some blood land on his favourite, Mr. Fluffytail. It would take a solid year for the stain to be truly gone. In the mean time, he was forced to clean everything up and finish off the tea. After all, he had a meeting with Sarutobi in 15 minutes…

**A/N:** Done like pie. Please review, I want to know what you think of this Omake, and if I should continue to do so. You could also Private Message (DON'T REVIEW) me questions I should answer for the next Omakes. If you have an Omake that you wrote that would fit in with this story and you want to publish it under this fanfic, please message me. I will give credit for where it is due. Thank you for supporting!

Thank you to RayneXHatake for spotting my mistake. You're numba 1. And I'm also glad that you think this is the best omake ever. I did my best to paint Danzo and many other characters as people that are actually good, instead of the giant dicks they are in either ff or Canon. Thank you once again!


End file.
